Angels From Heaven
by 1stGreasergal
Summary: Here we are introduced to Lollipop aka Sugar Curtis as she is recovering from a traumatic time in her life. This is a tale of forgiveness and redemption. Pony's POV. Before the book. COMPLETE!
1. Angels From Heaven

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. Any descriptions given of characters are based on the movie, not the book, as I don't have the book in front of me at this very moment._

It's 10 pm and I wish everyone would go to sleep. I know the house is always up and running with people being thrown around on the floor and constantly breaking something, but this was just getting ridiculous. I have a test tomorrow and I'm laying here staring at the ceiling trying to tune out every sound coming from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Damn it Soda, I know you're cheating, I just can't figure out how," I hear Steve proclaim loudly.

"Jealous?" Soda yells back.

I run to my door to scream at them to be quiet when I see Steve standing within an inch of Soda's face. As I look around the room I can see Darry sitting in his chair reading and notice the front door is wide open. Two dark figures are obvious behind the screen door. If I had to guess it's probably Dallas and Johnny and since I can smell cigarette smoke I'm sure I'm right.

"I say we settle this right now. We arm wrestle, right here, right now." Steve's still clad in his dingy DX shirt and jeans while Soda's in his undershirt and jeans. Neither have their shoes on and from the smell of it, both of them seriously need a shower.

Soda looks Steve dead in the eye, "I'm not going to arm wrestle you. I might hurt you, sweety." Soda lets out a smirk as Steve starts to chase Soda around the kitchen table.

"Can you two hold it down, I'm trying to get some sleep?" I say rubbing my eyes clad only in my jeans.

Steve and Soda ignore me and continue to run around the table. I swear those two never stop acting like idiots, but I have to give them credit, they make me laugh. I decide not to fight it and take a seat on the couch next to Sugar. Even she looks amused. I haven't seen her smile in a while.

"Sorry Pony, I know those two numb-skulls wouldn't dare keep me awake on a night before a test," slowly getting louder with her every word.

"Scared Soda?" Steve spits out.

"Scared? Of you? Hell, my little sister could take you on any day of the week, so why would I be scared of you?" Steve just laughs as he and Soda try to slap each other from across the table. I always thought it was funny how Sugar and Soda joke back and forth calling each other 'little brother' and 'little sister.' Technically, Sugar is older, but being 5'4" in a house full of men, you are liable to be the smallest.

"What are you laughing about Steve? What, you don't think I can take you?" Sugar's face lights up when she sees Steve finally give up going after Soda and gives her this 'I dare you' look. Sugar winks at me and heads for the table. She's wearing a pair of Soda's old grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt that matches her dark blue eyes.

It's been a long time since I've seen that spark in her eye. Sugar used to light up a room when she would walk in, but that all changed after that night. You can tell Sugar and Soda are twins. Same charm and glint in their eyes. Hell, even when Soda couldn't get a smile out of Darry, the most serious person I know, Sugar could. Darry always had a soft spot for her. Mom would tell us the story of the day they were born. Sugar came out head first ready for the world. When Darry heard he had a little sister he vowed he would always take care of and protect her. Then Soda came out and Darry jumped up and down happy that he would have another boy to play with. My Dad asked Darry why he didn't vow to always protect Soda like he did with Sugar and Darry's reply was, "Well, cause boys can always take care of themselves, but little girls are angels from heaven and need special attention. That's why God made them so pretty, like Mommy." Even at three years old Darry was too smart for his own good.

Sugar sits down across the table from Steve and she takes the rubber band wrapped around her wrist and puts her hair up into a ponytail. When Sugar means business, she makes sure nothing is going to get in her way, including her hair.

"So Randle, don't think a girl can put you to shame, huh?" Sugar puts her arm up on the table preparing to wrestle.

"Come on Sugar, you can't possibly think those puny arms can take on these?" Steve is so proud of his muscles it's disgusting. I swear he cares as much about those arms as he does about his cars. Steve prides himself on his strength. I don't see why you need to show off your muscles every 5 seconds. The only time it matters is in a fight. I know I don't have much, but I can handle myself in a fight.

Steve places his arm up on the table and they lock hands. Soda's goofy grin is ever present as he pretends to be the ref of the match. As Soda says "Go" Sugar and Steve begin to strain as they try to match strength at the table. I swear, sometimes Sugar just likes to taunt Steve even though she knows she doesn't have a chance in hell. As I hear the screen door open beside me Sugar leans into Steve and kisses him on the lips. Steve drops his arm and the same goofy grin Soda had spreads across Sugar's face as she yells "I win."

Steve shouts, "Damn it, Lollipop Curtis!" as all eyes turn to the door.

As I look back to the table I can see Soda behind her and his grin has already disappeared. 'Oh no', I think as I realize who just walked in. Darry gets up from his chair as Dally begins to stampede his way to the table.

"Dallas, now calm down, they were just playing around." Darry blocks his way. If there is one person that could stop a raging Dallas Winston pound for pound it was Darry.

The whole room was on their feet in a split second. All except Sugar who just sat there and stared at Dallas. Steve began to back up as Soda ran to his side. We all knew what would happen to Steve if Dally got his hands on him.

"Now Dally, she kissed me! We were just kidding around."

Darry continues to block Dallas as he tries to body check Darry out of the way. I can see Sugar finally rise from the table as she continues to stare at Dally. The spark in her eye seems to have faded to almost a void. I know that look, it is the same one she has had plastered on her face for the past month.

"Dallas, stop. You gave up the right to say who I could kiss when you decided you would much rather lock lips with Dolores Fitzgerald, remember. Now get out."

I was almost shocked at how lacking emotion her statement was. She didn't seem angry and she wasn't yelling. She just stated it as if it were a matter of fact and nothing else. Dally's attention quickly turns from Steve to Sugar. The fire in his eyes was apparent, but as she spoke he went from being a raging bull to a beaten puppy. I have never seen anyone else able to make Dallas Winston appear so insignificant. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't be walking straight for talking to him like that, but it is as if she had hit him with some imaginary stick. He stared blankly at the floor and turned to walk out slamming the door behind him. I hadn't noticed before, but as Dally trailed by him, Johnny stood in the doorway white as a ghost.

All eyes turned back to Sugar as silence spread through the house.

"Steve, don't call me Lollipop" Sugar stated in the same matter of fact tone as before still keeping her eyes on the screen door that Dally had just exited from.

We all just watched as she made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. As if all in shock, we just stood there staring at her door. Slowly we came out of our trances and took a seat, Steve and Soda stayed at the kitchen table and Johnny joined me on the couch. Darry remained standing.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

Soda, almost in a whisper, "Darry, just let it be."

Darry, seeming to know that Soda was right, sat back down in his chair jamming a fist in his pocket. Another silence swept the room as we all blankly stared into space. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the screen door opening. 'Oh great, here we go again.'

"Hey guys! What's wrong with Dally?"

Leave it to Two-Bit to cure an awkward silence.


	2. That Night

Author's note_: The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

I replay that night in my head over and over again. Maybe I just never got over the guilt.

Me, Sugar, and Soda headed over to Buck's like any other Friday night. I was upstairs puffing on a cig while Soda and Sandy made out on the couch beside me. I actually got up the courage to speak to Suanne Johnson. We were both talking and trying to ignore the love birds slobbering all over each other beside us. We didn't really talk about much, just school, homework and a little about track. Next thing I know, Janice Marks comes running in talking about a fight downstairs and telling Soda he needs to come with her.

As we're running downstairs I hear a slew of curses coming from the front room as loud as thunder. All the noise around us disappeared and all that anyone heard was "You're dead, bitch!" As I turn into the front room there is Sugar, hair pulled back and poised for a fight. Soda goes to pull her back as she lunges for Dolores Fitzgerald.

"Sugar, calm down, babe! It's not what you think."

Dally stood in front of Dolores trying to protect her from the wrath of Sugar Curtis. Dolores Fitzgerald was the perfect example of a greaser girl. She had on way too much make up and those tight, nasty black pants. She was a definite sharp contrast to my sister who would constantly complain that make up was a waste of time and who was ready to take Dolores on in her skirt and a plaid red and green button up shirt she stole from me.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? You weren't just making out with that tramp? Let me go Sodapop!"

I could tell Soda was holding on for dear life. I do have to say, Sugar was as fit to fight as any one of us. I saw her take on Curly Shepard and Matthew Jackson at the same time when she was about 12 years old. They decided it would be fun to make fun of her name. Dad gave her the nickname Sugar when she was born because Darry couldn't quite say Lollipop. She was happy with Sugar and she hated Lollipop, so if you wanted to get her revved up that was the way to do it. She busted Curly's lip and Matt limped for the next week. Oh sure, she got a few cuts and a black eye out of it, but she never backed down and she never cried. From that point on, the Shepard gang had as much respect for her as we did.

Sugar struggled against Soda and finally broke free. She was toe to toe with Dallas and she was madder than hell.

"Get out of my way, Dallas." He didn't budge.

"Fine, then I'll deal with you first!" and at that Sugar pulled back and connected her fist to his cheek. I knew what was coming next. Dally's eyes blazed with anger and I ran toward them as he balled his fist and pulled back ready to hit her. I guess Sugar knew what was going to happen because as I ran for Dally's arm Sugar ducked. Unfortunately for Soda, in his attempt to defend her, he caught Dally's fist in the jaw and fell out cold onto the carpet.

"Damn it, Dallas!" Sugar knelt down beside Soda and tried to slap him awake. Sandy knelt beside her as a groggy Soda stirred on the floor. I just backed away and stood behind where Soda was lying. The left side of Soda's jaw was already swelling and I could see the red mark left on Dally's face as he turned to storm out of the room and upstairs. Dolores just sat dumbfounded in the opposite corner of the room.

When Sugar realized Soda was okay she stood up and headed for the door. "Ponyboy, make sure he gets home okay. I need to get outta here." She pointed to Dolores, "I'll deal with you, later!" Lucky for Dolores, 'later' never came.

I tried to stop her, I really did. I told her to wait for us or that I would come with her, but she was gone before I knew it.

Ten minutes later we had Soda back on his feet, I said goodbye to Suanne and we were out the door. We walked Sandy home and I got to watch as the two of them sucked faced for the next 5 minutes on the front porch all the time making moaning noises that seemed to be a combination of pleasure and pain. I had to chuckle. Even in pain, Soda wouldn't miss his opportunity to make out with a girl.

The walk home didn't seem too long. We talked about Sandy, Suanne and Dallas. We were laughing and joking, but we knew when we got home we would have to explain what happened to Darry. When she gets in a mood like that, she doesn't talk until she's good and ready. We knew Darry was going to be ready to pound heads and we laughed as we discussed a way to tell him. Maybe if we hadn't been doing so much talking and laughing we would have heard the low moans coming from the playground.

The porch light was on and the door was open, but no one was in sight. Someone was in the bathroom and, since Sugar's door was closed, I figured it was probably Darry. Soda laid down on the couch as I went into the kitchen to grab a coke.

"Hey, Pony, grab me one too." I picked up the coke and began walking over to the couch to hand it to him as Darry came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where you guys been and what happened to you?" Darry stared at Sodapop's now purple jaw.

"Sugar and Dally got into it at Buck's party and Soda got caught in the crossfire. I think it makes him look tuff." I stated as I took a seat beside Soda on the couch. Soda slapped me on the head, "Way to help me out, Pony."

"So, where's Sugar now?" Darry was now sitting in his chair.

"I thought she was in her room."

"No, she hasn't been home, yet. I just figured she was with you two."

Soda got up, "Are you sure? Her door's closed." Soda opened Sugar's bedroom door. I was up on my feet and looking past him into the dark room. Panic took over at that point. Soda's face went pale as my knees started to give out from under me.

Just as Darry began standing from his chair, Steve and Two-Bit slammed open the screen door. "Hey all, heard about what happened at the party. Where is ole' fists of steel? I want to take a picture of her hand for posterity." There goes Two-Bit sticking his foot in his mouth.

Darry just stared at Two-Bit, "Did you two drive here or walk?"

Steve replied, "We drove, why?"

"And you didn't pass anyone when you were driving?"

"No, why?" I could tell these questions were going way over Steve's head, but I knew what Darry was getting at. Something was definitely wrong, I could just feel it.

"Pony, you, Steve and Two-Bit head left, Soda and me'll head right." Darry jetted out the door at lightening speed with Soda and me fast behind him. I took off to the left with Steve and Two-Bit hot on my trail.

"What are we looking for?" Steve was already running out of breathe. "Sugar didn't come home after the party." We went silent and all that could heard was the sound of heavy foot steps of desperation pounding on the pavement. I started screaming "Sugar." Two-Bit and Steve followed suit and I could hear Darry and Soda in the distance doing the same. We made it to the lot, but as we trekked around it there was no sign of anyone. I felt my breathing increase as the fear surged through my body. I should have gone with her. Suddenly, I could hear my nam being called in the distance. Steve and Two-Bit turned and high tailed it in the direction of the calls. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I ran toward the loud frightened shouts. I passed Steve and Two-Bit as we came within feet of the playground. I could see two figures hovering over another figure on the ground. 'Please no' was all that was going through my mind as I approached a straight faced Darry and a crying Sodapop.

I stopped dead in my tracks, Steve and Two-Bit behind me, as Darry lifted up the limp body of my big sister. I just stared in shock. I froze. I didn't want to hear the moans or see her battered and bruised body. This isn't real. This can't be real.


	3. You're Okay, Angel

Author's note_: The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

Darry carried Sugar as if he was afraid he would break her. Both Soda and Steve offered to help, but Darry just ignored them. I have never seen him so focused before in my life. There was this strength and determination in him that was not going to keep him from the task at hand. I just walked calmly along side at the same determined pace trying to cover up the fear that I knew was evident on my face.

As we steadily walked to the house, I could make out slight moans coming from Sugar, but I was too afraid to say anything. I could barely see her face, but, with the help of the moonlight, the few features I could make out caused me to turn away. This wasn't my sister. My sister is at home, icing down her hand and sulking over Dallas Winston. This brittle person in my brother's arms was a stranger. Please let her be a stranger.

Two-Bit ran to the screen door and held it open as Darry entered first. We all looked on in horror as we could now see exactly how badly hurt Sugar really was. Soda turned away as Darry placed Sugar down delicately onto the couch. I just stood staring in disbelief. She was covered in bruises from head to toe. Her hair was matted down with dried blood that now crusted onto her forehead. Her shirt had been ripped to reveal her blood soaked bra and I could make out bruising along her wrists, ankles and thighs. Those bastards! As the anger rises up in me I can feel the heat surge into my face. I can't think and all I feel is hate. I just want to hit something.

"Steve, Two-Bit, outside please." Darry's words cut through the tension, fear and anger in the room. "Ponyboy, get her a fresh shirt and some underwear." I snap out of my anger induced trance and head for her bedroom. Her dresser is filled with clothes. Which ones do I choose? I just grab the first shirt and underwear I can find.

As I head back into the living room I find Sodapop washing off the blood from her forehead and face as I make out some of Darry's conversation on the phone beside me.

"No, it'll be faster if we drive her there ourselves, but you'll be waiting for us there, right doc? Okay."

I hand Soda the fresh clothes and turn my back while he dresses her. I can't take his sobbing. I'm not going to start crying, not until I have a reason to. She's going to be fine. She's too strong not to be.

Soda quickly clothes her and heads to the door as I turn back to see Darry picking her up slowly from the couch to carry her to the truck. I follow close behind to see him place her in the passenger seat. She moans weakly and I hear Darry say softly, "You're okay, angel." I jump into the back of the truck with Steve and Two-Bit as Soda gets in beside her and Darry runs around to the driver's side.

"You're okay, angel. You're okay."

We speed off.


	4. Breakfast

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

I roll over to find that I'm alone in bed which isn't much out of the ordinary lately. Since Sugar came home from the hospital Darry, Soda and me have been taking turns sitting up at night just in case she needs anything or has another nightmare. At least once a night you can hear her screaming "Don't touch me" or "Stop." All we can do is sit with her and comfort her until she goes back to sleep. It just feels like we are just as helpless as that night.

I throw on a pair of jeans and head to the living room. The smell of eggs and bacon fills the house. Smells good. Behind me, Sugar starts knocking on the bathroom door. "Soda, hurry up, I have to pee!" It used to be that Sugar wouldn't have any qualms about running into the bathroom to go while one of us was in the shower, now we can't even walk around shirtless without seeing fear light up in her eyes.

I take a seat at the table as Darry puts out a plate of food. "You ready for that test Pony?"

"I think so. No help to those two idiots last night keeping me awake."

"Come on Soda!" Sugar bangs on the door.

"Finally!" As Soda comes out fully clothed with towel around his neck and wet hair. Sugar slams the door behind her.

"Another nightmare last night?" I ask Soda.

"Yea, I wish what helped with you would work for her, but when I try to touch her she freaks out. I just don't know what to do." Soda sits across from me as Darry puts down a plate of food.

"All we can do is be there when she needs us and get out of the way when she doesn't. Pony, how does she seem at school?" Sugar went back to school a few days ago. She said it was because Darry needed to go back to work and we couldn't afford for him to take anymore time off. That was true but I figured it was more because she was dying of boredom. Her and Soda both have this problem of being overly agitated when they have nothing to do.

"She seems to be…" I'm cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"You don't have to stop talking on my account or is it that you were talking about me? You think I don't hear your conversations about me? I'm not a child." She takes a seat beside me and I drop my eyes to stare at my breakfast. "I'm taking a short shift at the Dingo after school, so don't wait up for me."

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that?" Darry interjected as the tension mounted.

"It's just a 2 hour shift, Darry. No big deal." There was that monotous tone I had grown to expect.

As I could see the anger rising in Darry's face. I wasn't in the mood for a fight so I made sure to put my two cents in before he started yelling. "If it's only 2 hours I can hang out there with you. It would probably be a lot more quiet than this place. I'm sure Johnny would come with me."

Soda with his light hearted grin, "Don't worry so much Darry. She's a big girl."

"Fine. Hurry up and finish breakfast, you're gonna be late for school."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.


	5. The Dingo

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

School was uneventful. I got to see Suanne for a few minutes between classes. She asked the same questions as everyone else. "How's your sister doing? Is she okay?" I know if I am getting tired of the questions Sugar must be at the end of her rope, but she doesn't show it.

I met up with Johnny in the halls and we headed outside to the front of the school. There she was, leaning against the railing clad in her Dingo uniform smoking a weed. I guess she changed right after class. "Come on."

As we walked Johnny and I talked about math and maybe catching a movie later. Sugar asked about my test and I said I felt good about it. I really didn't. Biology is not one of my strong suits, but it seemed she was asking more out of obligation than care so I gave the simple answer. She seemed pretty distant so Johnny and I just kept ourselves entertained by talking about whatever came to mind until we reached the brightly lit and very loud Dingo.

We walked through the glass doors and took a seat in the booth directly to our right. Sugar just headed to the back room. Margie handed me a menu. What do I want to eat? Hmmm? Not exactly much of a choice at a burger place. "I'll just take a Coke." Johnny ordered a plain cheeseburger and fries as I took out my math book.

We'd been sitting and talking for about thirty minutes and in that time period I had 3 Cokes. I needed to get some relief, so I looked around to check on Sugar and told Johnny I'd be right back. I get back to the table to find Two-Bit sipping on my next refill. "Thanks Two-Bit."

"What are y'all doing here at the this fine establishment? Shouldn't you be at home studying?" Two-Bit says after another long sip.

"Sugar…" No sooner do I get the word out of mouth do I hear her voice not too far behind me.

"You bastards!" I turn to see Sugar staring angrily at the booth 2 rows behind us. It was filled with three long haired mean looking hoods who reminded me of Dally. I look down to what she is holding out and I can make out a crimson liquid seeping through her fingers.

Johnny, me and Two-Bit are on our feet and by her side in no time. "What's going on here?" Two-Bit reaches for his back pocket where I'm very aware there's a blade waiting if he needs it.

"This chick just flipped out on us, man. What the hell is your problem?"

I turn to speak to Sugar but I am at a loss for words at what I see. Her eyes are still vacant, but she has a tear streaming down her right cheek. Before I can say anything she's running out the door. I start to go after her, but Two-Bit grabs my arm "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." I break from his grasp and head for the door. I thought Johnny would follow, but I guess he decided to stick with Two-Bit. I knew she must be running home, she wouldn't be crazy enough to head anywhere else. I quicken my pace and catch up to her half way there. I don't say anything to her as we slow down to walk, but not at a much slower speed than before. I know she doesn't want to talk and I'm not going to make her.

We make it to the front porch to find the truck parked outside. What is Darry doing home so soon? Sugar walks quickly into the house and avoids looking at anyone as she heads into her room. The door slams shut.

"Sugar? Sugar, what happened?" Darry's face is riddled with worry. I try to calm him down and explain what happened, but I wasn't exactly sure myself. What happened at that table? Did one of them try to touch her or did they say something? I should have been paying attention.

I take a seat on the couch when Darry yells my name. I turn my gaze to where he is looking. Is that a bloody hand print? Darry starts banging on the door. "Sugar! Sugar, let me in!"

The screen door slams open. "Hey, what's going on?" Soda comes barging in with his fool grin, Steve behind him, both completely oblivious to what has just taken place over the last 20 minutes. Darry ignores them and continues to pound on the door.

"Sugar. Open the door!" No response. Darry starts to panic and pounds harder. The door swings open to reveal a blood covered Sugar sitting with tear stained face on the bed. Her hand had been bleeding since I noticed the red liquid earlier at the Dingo.

"Ponyboy, get me a clean cloth." Darry grabs Sugar's hand as he slowly sits next to her. I find an old shirt in my top drawer and bring it to him. Soda is now sitting on the floor next to her feet and Steve took a seat on the couch in the living. He may not be the brightest, but he must have realized, he didn't need to be in the middle of this.

I sat down on the other side of the bed and watched Darry wrap her hand. "It was them." It was almost too soft to make out. "It was them." I caught Darry shoot Soda a worried look out of the side of my eye. 'It was them,' I was standing 2 feet away from the animals that attacked my sister. Anger and guilt started to fill my body and I couldn't sit there anymore. Again, I let her down. I need to get out of here.

I stand up from the bed and head out the bedroom door. The screen door slams open. Two-Bit really does have the worst timing.

"Did you hear? Dally pulled a gun on those hoods at the Dingo. He's in jail!"


	6. The Hospital

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

The waiting room walls were mind numbing white. As I come out of my fog I notice the clock on the wall behind the nurse's station. 2:18 am. It's been over 2 hours. Great. I lift my head from Soda's shoulder and realize the chairs around us are empty.

Soda's eyes are wide open, but I can tell his mind is somewhere far away. I can't blame him. I wish I could escape the images so deeply burned into my brain. There she was almost lifeless on the couch. My invincible big sister was no longer invincible. She was small, fragile and precious. "Angels need special attention." Where was I? No! Stop thinking like that!

"Where is everyone?" I try to rub the sand out of my eyes.

"Darry sent Steve and Two-Bit home. He's down the way talking to the doctor."

As I look up I can see Darry in his tough man stance talking to a balding, shorter man in a white lab coat. Darry seems so attentive, but quickly shifts his sight to the floor. What did he say? Darry's eyes turn down to his feet. I can see a tear fall from his left eye. What could possible break Superman's super hero stance? Darry brushes away the tear and looks toward me and Soda.

As Darry approaches us all I can think is 'No, I don't want to hear it.' Soda tenses and sits up next to me. Where ever he was, he came back from as soon as Darry started toward us.

"How is she?" Soda's anxious question almost comes out in a squeal. Darry sits across from us.

"She has woken up a few times, but it hurts her to talk. Doc says she's going to need to stay here a few days, but, with sometime, all of her wounds should heal up fine."

"Did she say what happened? I mean…was she?" Damn it, Soda! Why did you have to ask that?

Darry's eyes begin to turn red and the clear liquid in them starts to come pouring out. He puts his head in his hands as he nods. My eyes turn to the floor. How could I just let her go? How is she ever going to forgive me?

"Can we see her?" Darry just nods into his hands again. His words are muffled "If she wakes up just don't let her talk."

Soda and I stand in unison and begin walking down the brightly lit corridor. It was such a long hall or maybe it just felt that way. It seemed like the longest walk of my life. Soda entered first and as I turned the corner I could see the horror on his face. There she was, black and blue and unconscious. Her face was almost unrecognizable through all the swelling. She has obviously been cleaned up, but…stop thinking about it! This is your sister and she needs you now. I sit in the chair next to her as Soda takes a seat beside her on the bed. I notice him raise his hand to touch her, but pull away. I guess he's afraid he might hurt her. I know I am. I hate to say it, but I'm relieved she's sleeping. I just don't think I could look her in the eyes right now.

After what seems like forever, Darry enters the room. As he puts his hand on my shoulder I look up to see the tears gone, but the evidence of them remains in his red puffy blue eyes.

"You two head home now. Get some sleep. Soda, you gotta work in the morning."

"Darry, come on, I wanna stay." Soda's eyes begin to tear up.

"Soda, I'm going to be taking at least the next week off from roofin'. We're going to need that money. We can't afford for you not to work." I could tell Soda wanted to protest, but he knew Darry was right. I wasn't going to argue. I let her down and I just couldn't handle staying in that room with her much longer.

I watched as Soda picked up her hand and kissed it as I stood up and moved to the door. Darry quickly picked up the chair and moved it closer to her bed. He picked up her hand and placed his head down on it and his tears became evident again. "Come on, Soda."

We began that long walk down the corridor out the front doors. The walk home was in complete silence.


	7. Dallas

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. _

"Girls are angels from heaven."

"You're dead, bitch!"

"I need to get outta here."

"I thought she was with you two."

"Sugar!"

8:32 am. No, no! How did Darry expect me to stay home and get some sleep? I can't get it out of my head. She's lying there in that hospital bed. I'm not sitting in this house alone, but I'm not ready to go back to the hospital either. I guess I could hang with Soda at the DX. I know he didn't get much sleep last night. I throw on some clothes and head out the door.

I know I shouldn't walk alone. It isn't dark out and well, right now, I don't really care if I get jumped. It would serve me right, but of course, no luck. The DX comes into view and I can see Steve pumping gas for some old, grey haired guy.

"Hey Pony. You look like hell." I look around but no Soda in sight.

"Thanks Steve." I reply sarcastically, "Where's Sodapop?"

"He's inside getting some water. He doesn't look much better than you." The old man drives away as I take a seat on the steps outside the main door. I look around and notice how dirty the DX really is. The outside walls are covered in grime and the red gas pump doesn't look like it has been washed off in years. Can't really expect much cleaning from a greaser run gas station. "Dirt gives it character," I recall Soda saying as I realize the steps I'm sitting on aren't much cleaner than the rest of the station. Oh well, doesn't really matter right now.

I hear the door open behind me to reveal a zombie-like Sodapop exiting from them. I try to think of something to say but the only thing that comes out is "Hi." Soda just nods and starts walking toward Steve. In the distance I can see a long black Ford coming up the street. Oh no! Dallas doesn't know.

Soda and Steve also must have recognized the car because they give each other an almost frightened look. None of us thought about Dally last night. It never even dawned on us to try to find him and tell him what happened. Now he's going to drive up here and someone's going to have to break the news.

I never did understand Sugar's and his relationship. Neither one of them would ever admit that they were a couple. I know why Dally wouldn't, he had a rep to protect and admitting feelings for any girl would make him look soft. Dallas Winston would never allow anyone to think that. Sugar, on the other hand, I never could figure out.

She knew Dally was hers. He would have done anything for her, even though he loved to pretend otherwise. Johnny told me Dallas once drove 20 minutes out of his way to pick her up from a party when she got really drunk, let her wear his coat all the way home and even held her hair when they pulled off the road for her to get sick. Now if that isn't love, I don't know what is.

Sugar never let on, though. She never referred to him as her boyfriend. She never tried to hold hands or even complain when he would ignore her some nights, but she was ready to take on any girl that made a move for him. She even gave Sylvia Brown a black eye for putting her hand on his at the Dingo about 3 months ago. And, we all knew what would happen to someone if they made a move on Sugar. John Brite put his arm around her once as a joke at the Drive In. He was in a cast for the next month and a half. No, Dally and Sugar were definitely a couple and a dangerous one at that, but they never just came out and said it.

I shifted up from the stairs. It would serve me right if Dallas beat my head in, so I figured I'd be the one to tell him. Let him kill me. As the car pulls up I try to get up to the window, but Soda pulls me back. As I open my mouth, Steve cuts me off "Hey Dally." Soda turns away from the car, pushing me back toward the stairs. "Soda, I need to tell him," I say. Soda just shakes his head and pushes me back to the stairs.

"Hey Steve, fill 'er up. I owe Buck a tank full." Soda stares at the wall beside me as I see Dally turn to look in our direction. "Hey Soda, sorry about your face, man. Your sister's really a nutcase," he touches his cheek, "I guess I deserved it. Dolores wouldn't come near me for the rest of the night," he laughs, "I should have known, though. She still mad at me?"

Soda refuses to look up. He seems to become more distant with every word Dally utters. I turn my attention from Dally to my shoes. I should tell him, but I can't get the words out. Suddenly I hear Steve clear his throat as he fills the tank up.

"Dallas, something happened last night. Sugar's in the hospital." Dally quickly loses his smile. "What?"

I look up as his attention turns back to me and Soda. "Sodapop?" He questions. I notice Soda is still staring at the wall, but now there are small tears escaping both of his eyes. Dally goes stiff in front of us and looks down at the ground. His voice is stern, "Ponyboy, take me to her."

I get up again from the stairs and Soda makes no move to stop me. Steve finishes pumping as I get into the passenger side. Steve says "Just go" go to Dallas as he gets in the driver's side. Dally puts the car in gear and we're gone.

On the drive Dallas starts to question me. "What happened, Ponyboy?" I wanted to tell him, but I just didn't know how to get out the words. I can hear the anger in his voice grow with every word. "Pony, you tell me what the hell happened or so help me God!" He grabs my shirt and starts shaking me in the seat as his driving becomes erratic.

I don't know if it was my feelings about that night suddenly creeping up on me or the fear that Dallas might actually kill me, but I couldn't control it anymore. My eyes welled up and the tears began pouring freely. All I could get out was "We found her on the playground. I tried to stop her. I told her not to leave. I told her." After that nothing I could get out was coherent and I guess he gave up because within a few seconds of my crying he had let me go. After that I could just make out heavy breathing coming from the driver's side and my own soft sobs.

We reached the hospital and Dallas jumped at as soon as the car was parked. He didn't bother to take the keys with him. I just sat there trying to contain myself. I was scared, I couldn't face Dallas, and I couldn't face Sugar. I sat there for an eternity as I tried to overcome the tears. I finally opened the passenger door and stepped out. I spotted the glass sliding doors in front of me and headed in keeping my eyes to the floor. I was half way to Sugar's rooms when someone angrily brushed past me almost pushing me into the wall. I looked to see who it was.

Dallas? What happened? Had he seen her or talked to her? As I continued down the hall I could make out a very hoarse voice coming from that direction. As I approached the door to her room I realized it was Sugar's faint voice.

"I couldn't see their faces. It was really dark and I think the tree was blocking the street light, but I heard their voices." I could tell she was having a hard time getting the words out, "I tried to fight back, but they threw me on the ground and things got really blurry and my head just started hurting. I remember trying to fight back, but…"

Is this what Dallas heard? Did he see her face? I don't blame him for running out of here like that. I don't want to hear this. There was more than one bastard who brutally attacked my sister? Who put their hands all over her, used her and left her to die. I don't want to hear this.

"Ponyboy?" Darry's staring right at me. "How did you get here?"

"Dallas" I said practically in a whisper. Darry just stared at me with those focused eyes. "He came in and then ran out. I'm not sure what he saw." He nodded, put his arm on my shoulder and guided me into the room.


	8. Dally in Jail

Author's note: _The Outsiders are owned by S.E. Hinton. Any descriptions given of characters are based on the movie, not the book, as I don't have the book in front of me at this very moment._

"He did what!" The whole room focused on the voice of a now very angry Sugar Curtis. I had to smile. There was the old Sugar. There she stood bigger than life and madder than hell. It felt good to hear some emotion other than sadness and nothingness radiating in her voice.

"What did he go and do a fool thing like that? Damn him." Two-Bit, now standing side by side with Johnny who came in seconds behind him, almost jumped back as she pushed her way from behind me and Darry.

"Now Sugar, calm down. We'll figure this out, but you need to let me clean up your hand." Darry took Sugar by the arm and guided her to the couch sitting her next to Steve. Soda stepped out from behind me and I could make out the small grin on his face. We gave each other a knowing grin and then let our faces go serious as we turned to Two-Bit and Johnny again.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Johnny. "I guess I broke the glass I was carrying when I realized who…" her voiced trails off. The fire in her was gone again, just as quickly as it came. Darry came back with water, a rag and some fresh bandages. Steve moved over to Darry's chair to give him room to work.

Soda pulled Two-Bit into Sugar's room. "What happened with Dally?" I move in to listen.

"When Sugar ran out I pulled my blade. One guy started to get up, but before I could move closer Dally popped out of nowhere. He had the gun and he was pointing at them telling them if they moved he was going to kill them. Unfortunately for ole' Dally, the fuzz had just pulled up and the cops drew on him."

"You can talk about it out here." Sugar's voice breaks into the conversation. "I'm not a child." I turn around to find her eyes boring into mine. Soda pushes past me with Two-Bit right beside. "Sorry."

Two-Bit starts to speak again when the phone rings. Soda looks to Darry who nods toward the phone. Darry finishes wrapping up Sugar's hand as Soda answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dally, you alright?"

"Sure, hang on."

Soda's attention turns to Sugar. "He wants to talk to you."

The room tenses as Sugar slips out of Darry's grasp and walks toward Sodapop. Soda hands her the phone. She grabs it with her good hand and places the receiver to her ear.

"Hello." We all stare intently as Sugar turns away and studies the wall behind her. Minutes go by and the faint sounds of Dallas' voice can be heard, but can't be made out. Time seems to slow down as I attempt to make out what he's saying without being too obvious about it. No luck. A few more minutes pass without a word from Sugar and from what I can tell Dally has stopped talking as well. The tension is finally cut with three little words, "Dallas, I can't." Sugar hangs up the phone, points her eyes to the floor and walks into her room shutting the door behind her.

No one moves. I guess none of us are sure what to do. Sugar's bedroom door opens and she motions for Soda to come in. The door quickly closes again. Darry gets up from the couch and turns on the tv. Johnny and Two-Bit take seats around the room while the sounds of Mickey Mouse fill the house. I head to the kitchen to look for something to eat.


	9. Jail

Author's Note: _I don't own The Outsiders._

Johnny and I stepped into the dark room. In front of us I could see the clear glass that separated the good from the bad as they talked. There was an older lady already sitting talking to a scraggly looking man clad in his prison issue blue button up shirt. I tried my best not to listen in on their conversation so I shifted my eyes to the floor. Johnny elbowed me in the side and I looked up to see Dally now sitting on the other side of the glass staring at us.

Johnny walked up to the window first and I pulled up a chair from the booth beside us to sit next to him. I picked up the receiver. "Hey Pony, Johnny. What the hell are you two doing here?" He didn't seem angry or surprised. He almost seemed distraught, like he had been beaten down, but was trying to keep up the tough guy routine.

"Thought we'd come check out jail. Doesn't look too scary." Johnny said not sounding to convincing. "Shut your mouth Johnnycake, you don't ever wanna end up in a place like this," Dally spat out angrily. Johnny shifted his sight from Dally to the table in front of us.

It grew silent between the three of us. I know I wasn't ready to tick Dally off even if he was behind one inch thick glass. "How's your sister?" he just blurted out the question. I wasn't sure how I should answer. I reach into my pocket.

"She's doing alright considering. She told me to bring you this letter." I pulled out the envelope and showed it to him, "Though I'm not sure how I'm supposed to give it to you."

"Read it to me," he just stared me down. "Look Dally, this ain't none of my business, I don't know if I should…" he quickly cut me off. "Ponyboy, read it!" Johnny took the phone from my hand and held it up while I opened the letter and focused on the words.

_Dallas,_

_I'm sorry that you wasted your one phone call on me. I wish you hadn't tried. There is a lot going on in my head and focusing on us just isn't easy for me right now. The thought of you only brings back what happened and that is a memory a fight everyday. You asked me to forgive you. I'm not even ready to forgive myself. You made your choice that night and right or wrong, you can't take it back. I need to move on and so do you._

_Sugar_

As I read I realized Dally had the courage to do what I didn't. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get the answer he wanted. We both longed for forgiveness and no matter how we try to redeem ourselves, Sugar will never be the same. How could anyone forgive that? I removed my eyes from the letter to find a teary eyed Dally staring back. Though the tears weren't flowing I knew he was on the edge.

"Pony, I don't know what to do, man. I've been following her everyday since she got home, scared something would happen to her again. I know I can't take it back. It was all a mistake. When Dolores started kissing me, I pulled away, man but it was too late. I just walked away. I know I can't take it back. When I saw her with that fear in her eyes at the Dingo, I knew who those guys were. She darted out the door and I lost control. I woulda killed those bastards too if the cops hadn't shown up. Hell, I was ready to shot myself if it would take back the hurt she has to go through everyday."

Dally just poured his soul out to us. I had never heard him talk like this before. He was the strong one, he didn't care about anyone but himself, it was safer that way and here he was, pouring his heart out over a girl. Not just any girl, my sister. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes welled up as he spouted out everything I had running through my mind since we found her. I couldn't believe Dallas Winston and I finally had something in common. What a horrible way to finally be standing on equal ground with him. As I sit in my thoughts I realize the room has gone silent. The older lady gets up from her booth and heads out the door behind us.

Dally cleared his throat, "How's her hand?" Wow, nothing gets past him. "It's fine, Darry wrapped it. You know, she looked like she was ready to kill Two-Bit when he said you were in jail." Johnny and I both laughed at the memory. Dally let out a little chuckle.

"Time to go." I could barely make out the words of the guard behind him. Dally stood up with the phone in his hand, "Pony, tell her I'm sorry." I just shook my head and Johnny put the phone back down. We made our way out the doors behind us.


	10. Forgiven

Author's Note: _I don't own The Outsiders._

Soda and I were leary about going to Buck's, but Sugar said she'd be fine and that we should just go. Not worth arguing and we really did need some time out of the house. Since everything had happened, the tension in the house seems to rise daily, especially with Dally in jail. Sugar seems angier, but at least it's better than being completely empty.

As we walk up to Buck's I can make out a group of already plastered greasers sprawled on the ground outside. "Hey Curly," Soda says as Curly shoots us an evil grin while lighting a weed. "Someone's looking for you inside Curtis." I wasn't sure which one us that was directed to, but seeing as Curly was extremely drunk, I'm not sure he knew who it was directed to. Soda and I just looked at each other then turned to the door. Curly tried to prop himself up on the stairs and failed miserably. I just laughed as we both walked into the noisy house and headed to the front room. There were no open seats so I just sat on the open spots of the floor as I lit a cig. Soda stood over me, "You wanna beer?" I just shook my head no. I really wasn't in the mood for a drink. I really wasn't in the mood to be here. Soda walked out of the room and I continued to stare at all the various and loud people around me.

I caught myself staring at the couple making out on the pool table, but when they noticed me looking their way I quickly fixed my gaze out the window. I couldn't really see out of it being that it probably hasn't been washed in a few years, but anything was better than being looked at like a pervert. Soda walked back into the room beer in hand and I noticed someone following him. "Pony, look who I found." I stood up in shock. "Dally?"

"Hey Pony." He gave slight smirk.

"You break out or something?" I continued to stare at him. I was half expecting the cops to come rolling up horns blowing any minute.

"The Shepard boys bailed me out." This was news to me, I knew Tim and Dally were buddies, sort of, but I would have never thought they would have cared enough to bail him out. "Said they wished I had gotten a chance to shoot those guys." I shifted my eyes to the floor. The Shepard gang might be full of loud mouth hoods, but they are always there when we need them. "Is your sister here?"

Soda answered "No, and I think it would be better if you stayed away from her, Dal. She really isn't ready to see you. I know you care and all, but…" Dally interrupted, "I know, man, just checking on her." I sat back down on my spot on the carpet. Various greasers and hoods approached Dally to congratulate him on his jail break while Soda went off to charm the ladies. The party was same as always, a few fights, a few broken beer bottles and lots of making out. About an hour in, I was ready to go. I made my way through the house to find Soda chatting it up with some red-head in a short skirt. "Soda, I'm ready to leave." He gave me a disappointed look, but quickly ended his conversation and walked in my direction. We headed for the front door when a dark figure stood in the way.

"Hey, can I spend the night at your place?" Dally asked trying to keep up the tough man tone. "I don't think that'd be a good idea, Dally." Soda looked at him trying to be understanding, but he knew he really needed to stand by Sugar right now.

"Look man, I'll stay on the couch. I'm sure she's asleep by now anyway. I'll be gone before she wakes up. I just need to get some sleep tonight and I'm not gonna get any here." He had a point, this place was much too rowdy and he probably didn't get much sleep in jail. Soda eventually gave in and we started for home.

On the way we talked about everything but jail. What had been going on at the DX, a little about Johnny, me and school. Even talked about Suanne and me, or what I was hoping would come from it. We were at the house in no time.

Soda had Dally wait outside until he made sure both Darry and Sugar were in bed. Looked like they had probably been in bed for about an hour since I could make out the loud snores through both their doors. Soda signaled for Dally to come in and I grabbed him a blanket from the hall closet. Dally got himself comfortable as Soda and I headed for our room. Neither one of us bothered to take off our clothes. It was just easier in case we needed to go tend to Sugar in the middle of the night. I layed down and flung my arm over Soda's shoulder.

Groggily, I can make out yelling coming from Sugar's room next door. Takes me a second to snap out of my sleep induced haze, but I'm up on my feet and in her room in a matter of seconds with Soda right in front of me. We stand in the doorway completely still as we watch the events unfolding in front of us. Darry has Dallas on his feet with his arms behind his back trying to drag him away from Sugar's bed. The rage in Darry's eyes is unbelieveably scary and I don't want to be in his way when he comes barreling through though I can't seem to move my feet to get out of the way.

"Dallas, what the hell are you doing here?" Sugar shouts as Dally continues to wrestle against Darry's grip. "Darry, please, I need to talk to her. Please," Dally drops to his knees, but Darry isn't stopping. "Please." Darry continues to toss him around as Sugar gets up from her bed. Dally starts repeating softly, "I'm sorry" over and over again as tears begin to escape his eyes.

"Darry, let him go." She looks Darry right in the eyes and he releases Dally as he now completely collapses on the floor onto both knees. He starts to rock back and forth, "I'm so sorry." Darry backs up to the doorway next to us and stares in shock.

None of us had ever seen Dallas break down like that. He wasn't strong anymore. He wasn't the tough guy. He was now a lost little kid. Sugar stood above him staring down. I could make out a tear fall from her eye as her face softened at the sight of the shaking man in front of her.

She slowly knelt down onto both knees across from him. "Dallas," she said slowly lifting his chin up to face her. She met his eyes with hers and softly said, "I forgive you." He puts his arms around her and pulled her into a deep hug. I saw Darry go to pull him away, but Soda grabbed his arm. We all watched as Sugar returned the embrace all the while looking over at us over his shoulder. "I forgive you," she repeated.This time I knew she wasn't only talking about Dally, she was forgiving us and maybe, even forgiving herself. I looked over to find Soda and Darry both in tears as my eyes started to well up. I guess that was something we all needed to hear.

Dally and Sugar continued to hold each other tight as the three of us took our cue and headed back to our rooms.

Though the days ahead would still be hard, we all knew that things would be a lot calmer. We had all been forced to face the events of the past few weeks. Little girls truly are angels from heaven who need to be protected, but, unfortunately, no matter how hard we try to control all that's around us, some things are just out of our control. All of this has truly taught me the old adage is true, "To err is human, to forgive divine."

Author's Note: _I will be writing a sequel so be on the look out._


End file.
